


UNFAIR

by orphan_account



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Lisa, there were no words to describe how jealous she was of her brother Brad. It was unfair how he was able to LIVE his life while she was stuck in a never ending nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNFAIR

She would never understand how he could get away with so much.  
She was watched like a hawk and caged like a canary.  
But Brad…Oh Brad was just so _fortunate_.  
  
He was allowed to walk to streets- to leave this hellhole and do whatever the **FUCK** he wanted. He go and come as he pleased.  
She’d watch from the window of her room as he’d leave and return home.  
She’d watch as he joked and chatted with his friends.  
She’d watch him enjoy his independence until he was no longer in her sight.  
And each time she’d feel an overwhelming amount of  
                       **JEALOUSY** and _ANGER._ _  
_

                      She envied the freedom he had.  
  
                             But it just wasn’t fair….  


  
The worst part was that he could leave and not come back.  
  
She remembered the morning when she found his room empty.  
She had just gotten in from visiting with Bernard.  
As she tip-toed back to her room, Lisa had peeked into his room.  
Brad was no where to be found. At the time, she hadn’t thought much of it.  
She figured maybe he had stayed at one of his friends’ houses.  


Days went by though, and he never returned.  
By that point Lisa knew he wasn’t coming back. Why would he?  
                 And she **hated** him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble. The prompt for this one was ENVY. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
